The Rebels
by Sugar Rush1
Summary: My first fic. New students in Hogwarts...what? I promise it's different. And it will have a plot in the upcoming chapters


  
Author's Note: Well, here's my first attempt at a story. Sorry if it sucks, and the beginning is a little boring, but oh well. Anyway, if you like it I'll add more, if you don't I might just add more for my sake.  
Note to flamers: I'm armed and ready with my stick and bag of marshmallows, although if the flames get too high enough I'll probably throw in my friend's little brother. I don't know how long it would take all that fat to burn but...*Grins evilly* And this will have a plot in the future chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Does anybody ever read these things? Blah, Blah, Blah. I own squat. I'm not J.K, but if I was, no one would probably buys the books to begin with.   
  
  
  
  
Most of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express we're quite the same always, nothing special happening. At least in most compartments.  
  
Three girls that looked about the age of fifteen looked into the last compartment, the only one that was completely empty.   
  
"Finally, at last we found a compartment." A girl with shoulder length blonde hair said, looking through the compartment window. "I wonder why there's so many teenagers on this bus.." she added with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Umm, it's the bus to Hogwarts, smarty. Of course there would be a lot of kids our age going. A girl with auburn braids piped up. "Honestly, you are so stupid."  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure you did."  
  
"I did, Cierra, I-" The sentence broke off when the blonde haired girl ran into the compartment door. She fell backwards on the ground, her entire suitcase on top of her. Her poor snowy owl was thrown across the room, still in it's cage. "Snowball!" the girl squealed as she crawled out from under her suitcase. She ran over to her owl cage, but surprisingly, she didn't pick up the owl, who by now was squawking at the top of it's lungs. The girl kicked the owl cage. "whoops" she muttered, but she crouched down in the corner and came back up with a coal black teddy bear in her hand. "Poor Snowball, are you okay?" She asked soothingly, stroking the bear.  
  
The girl with the braids (Cierra) stood there mumbling and shaking her head. "Felicity, you are so sad.." "Thank-you!" Felicity chirped, and ran into the compartment, leaving Cierra to drag in Felicity's things.   
  
Meanwhile, a third girl walked in, walking a baby fiery red dragon on a leash. The poor thing was having an awful hard trying not to step on the girl's hair, which almost reached the floor. All the kids that saw her stared. The girl just glared back with all too-blue eyes, before walking into the compartment with Felicity and Cierra.   
  
Felicity had already made herself right at home, she was now filing her nails with her teddy bear in her lap. As soon as the third girl saw the teddy bear, an irritated look crossed her face.  
  
"Must you always bring that blasted thing with you wherever you go?" She said, leading her dragon over to sit next to Felicity.  
  
"Yupperz!" Felicity said, her head bobbing up and down. She had opened her bag to reveal a rather large collection of stuffed animals. She placed her teddy with them and was about to zipper it shut, when.  
  
"Felicity!" Cierra hissed, tapping her on the shoulder "Did you bring the candy bars?"  
  
"What candy bars?"  
  
"The ones I gave to you before we got to Kings Cross!"  
  
"Oh, you wanted me to bring them?" Cierra rolled her eyes and finally realized how messy her clothes were. Felicity began rummaging through her bags, before a look of delight crossed her face and she pulled out something wrapped in tinfoil. Cierra and the other girl turned to see Felicity, grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What's so wonderful? Did your little snowball get eaten?" The third girl asked. Felicity shook her head. "Nope, but I got food." Cierra immediately jumped up and ran over to Felicity.  
"Ohhh, ohhh, please gimme some! I'm starving! I missed dinner last night!" She said, staring at the tinfoil like it was the last food on earth  
  
"You missed dinner?" The third girl said skeptically, raising an arched eyebrow.  
  
Cierra turned to her. "Arrow, how long have you known me? Better yet, how long have you know my little brother! He fed my dinner to the dog before I got to the table! And I didn't eat this morning!" She whined out the last sentence. "So, can I have some err...whatever is that tinfoil?"  
  
Felicity sighed. "Fine" She opened up the tinfoil and tossed what looked like a piece of black wood to Cierra. Cierra caught it and held it up. "You gave me an oversized lump of coal for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"No silly, that's leftover pizza. I stuck it in the toaster oven, so it would still be warm. But I have some cake here, I baked it last night." Cierra's dismay quickly disappeared at the word 'cake'. Felicity tossed her a piece of cake. It was extremely dry looking and the icing was crispy.   
  
"I'm guessing you put that in the toaster over too?" Arrow asked, an amused expression on her face.  
  
"No, you don't bake a cake in the toaster oven! I made the cake, and baked it just like the directions said."  
  
"And the icing?"  
  
"Oh, I baked that too." Cierra dropped the cake and flashed a death look at Felicity. "Flick...." She hissed. Flick was obviously the nickname everyone called her when she was acting like the dumb blonde she was.  
  
"I'm surrounded by morons!" Cierra moaned, her head in her hands. "Look, Riley won't even touch the stuff!" Cierra pointed to Arrow's dragon, who usually ate everything in sight. Riley sniffed the cake, hissed, and ran behind Arrow. She wrapped herself up in Arrow's hair.  
  
Arrow narrowed her eyes and stalked back to her spot, next to Felicity's bag. She opened the lid and grabbed something off the top of her mound of stuffed animals, flashed an evil grin.   
  
"We got pixy sticks..."   
  
  
  
  
All the while, Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley children were searching for a compartment. Fred and George were cracking up about their last trick on Dudley. George was holding his stomach and weezing.  
  
"He....was....in.....tootoo!" George didn't seem to be able to get out anything other then those few words. Ron, who was usually very happy to hear about Dudley getting picked on, was grumbling off to the side with Harry.  
  
"I can't believe Hermione went to see.....him." Ron said through gritted teeth.   
  
"Ron, I don't have a problem with it." Harry started to say. "She-"  
  
"Damn that Vicky!" Ron shouted before Harry could get in another word.   
  
"Ron, you know mum doesn't like you to use that language." Ginny said  
  
"Damn you too, Ginny." Ron hissed, his teeth clenched.  
  
Ginny frowned and fell in step with Fred and George, who finally got enough breath to have a normal conversation. Ginny strained her ears but she could only hear pieces of it.  
  
"Ron.." Harry started quietly. "Did it ever cross your mind that you just might like Hermione as more than a friend?" All the color drained from Ron's face. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stood there for a while, mouth moving like a fish out of water. Finally, he opened his mouth wide and a small, high pitched sound came from it. He continued in this voice, sounding much more like a little girl then even Ginny could.  
  
"No, I don't like Hermione in that way." He squeaked. Heads turned to stare. His squeaky voice was starting to attract attention.   
  
"Ron, I think you'd better-" Harry was about to go on, but his attention flashed over to Fred and George. George was beating Fred over the head with his entire suitcase, screaming in a higher-pitched voice then Ron.  
  
"NO! nonononononono! Fred, how many times to I have to tell you?" He paused to hit Fred over the head again. Random pieces of George's clothes were starting to poke out of the zipper. "You never.....ever.....mention the name of our latest invention.....where....S-Slytherin ears can hear you!" George began to continue beating Fred, but had to stop when the zipper to his suitcase broke open.   
  
Finally, they got onto the train and began to look for a compartment. They were either all full or full of people Harry and Ron didn't want to be around. Ginny walked off earlier to be with her friends her age. She cast a long stare at Harry and walked off, flipping her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were still looking for a compartment. All the others seemed to be taken. And it didn't help that Ron was searching every single one, looking for Hermione.  
  
"Oh little Ronniekins." Fred said, a slight smile on his face. "I don't think your little girlfriend is in any of the compartments, you've searched them from top to bottom."  
  
"She ishn't my dirlfriend!" Ron said, his voice a little muffled because his nose was pressed against the glass of a compartment window.  
  
"Awwwwwww, was ickle Ronnie been dropped for-"   
  
"GEORGE QUIT IT!" George shut up (for once in his life) and walked over to another window.  
  
"Well, this is the last compartment." He sighed, glancing in the window. Suddenly, his entire face was pressed up against the glass, staring. "Merlin's beard!" He yelled, which made the rest of them run over. "They look like their on crack!"  
  
"Bloody Hell! Their doing crack!" Fred shrieked. And sure enough, three girls were bouncing around their compartment, pouring what looked like powder into their mouth. (Pixy sticks, but they don't know that) About a hundred of the little wrappers were strewn across the floor. Fred quietly open the door and was almost blasted away by the noise.  
  
A girl with shoulder length blonde hair was standing on top of a suitcase, swinging her head in the air.  
"OH BABY OH MARSHMELLOW PIE -IE-IE-IE! OH BABY OH SPIT IN MY EYE -IE -IE -IE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone winced at the sound of her voice and turned to the other girls. One of them was standing on the benches, her auburn braids streaked with pieces of lime green and yellow. Her shirt had fallen out of her overalls and she had dirt smeared on her cheeks. She was holding what looked like a baby dragon, and making a failed attempt to try and dance with it.  
  
"Come on Riley, shake that booty!" The girl began to twirl around in the bench, the poor dragon looking scared to death. I third girl was at other one's heels, looking like she was trying to give her a tattoo.  
  
"Cierra! Hold still! I'm trying to put a skull on your ankle!" She hissed, a few candy wrappers were stuck to her mountain of hair. "I don't wanna tattoo!" Cierra wined. "I wanna watch Riley here fly!" She giggled, and she tossed the poor dragon in the air.   
  
"Riley can't fly you dimwit! And it's not a tattoo, it's Henna!" She jumped up and caught the baby dragon, who positively buried his face in her neck and quivered.   
  
"OH NO!" They heard a scream, and it was the blonde again. "I lost my eyelash!" She shrieked. She threw herself on the floor and started crawling around. When her face turned to Fred, George, Ron and Harry, they could see what she was talking about. One of her eyelids had a row of fake neon orange lashes, the other one was normal. She began to panic, and opened her truck. Pretty soon the air was raining stuffed animals, and clothes. The girl who had the dragon looked like she was trying to feed it a black teddy bear. The dragon happily grabbed it and tried to tear it apart. The blonde-haired girl saw this.  
  
"SNOWBALL!" she squealed, scrambling over to the dragon and picking up her bear, petting it and glaring at the girl with the dragon. "How dare you! Your just jealous of poor snowball here!" She squeezed the bear until it's eyes bulged. "Oh no Snowball, don't cry, my poor baby."   
  
"Shoot." The girl with the dragon said. "There's other people in here." She pulled a sock out of her hair and dropped it. "You shouldn't use that sort of language in front of Snowball!" The blonde cried. "Shoot isn't a bad word." Cierra mumbled under her breath. Then she tapped the blonde on her shoulder. The blonde turned her head to the doorway. Her eyes grew twice their normal size.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE GUYS!" and with that the blonde slammed the door in their face. The girl with the dragon waved her wand and the boys could no longer see through the window. But the girls were so loud that they were heard anyway.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
